yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 121
"Brand of Misfortune" (最凶の烙印 Saikyō no Rakuin) is the one-hundredth and twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. Synopsis Jack takes over for Gongenzaka, who has been wounded, and fight with Yūya. The two of them begin a counterattack with a well-coordinated strategy. As the Battle Beast is driven into a corner, Sanders grows impatient and suddenly intrudes into the Duel! Jack and Yūya continue to fight while believing in each other, while Sanders and the Battle Beast use raw power to dominate their opponents. What will be the outcome of this Tag Duel? Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Battle Beast Duel continues from the previous episode. Jack intrudes in the Duel (Jack: 4000 → 2000 LP). '''Turn 4: Battle Beast' Battle Beast Sets a card. Turn 5: Jack Jack Sets a card. Jack Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). As a "Red" monster was Normal Summoned, Jack Special Summons "Red Wolf" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, but its ATK is halved and Jack be unable to attack this turn ("Red Wolf" 1400 → 700). He tunes the Level 6 "Red Wolf" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", destroying all other monsters his opponents control with ATK equal to or less than that of "Scarlight" and inflicting 500 damage for each card. Battle Beast activates his face-down "Gladial Beast Medusa Shield", which prevents a "Gladial Beast" monster from being destroyed by card effects. He targets "Gladial Beast Gaizares". As Jack controls a "Red" monster, he activates his face-down "Red Vanish", negating the activation of his opponent's Magic or Trap Card and destroying it. The effect of "Scarlight" continues and (BB 2600 → 2100) and the effect of "Pollice Verso" activates, inflicting 500 damage for each destroyed card (BB 2100 → 1100). Sanders intrudes in the Duel (Sanders: 4000 → 2000 LP). Jack Sets two cards. Turn 6: Sanders Sanders activates "Slave Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions, using monsters from his hand or field. He fuses the "Slave Ape" and "Slave Tiger" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Gladial Beast Tamer Editor" (2400/3000) in Attack Position. Sanders activates the first effect of "Tamer Editor", allowing him to Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster from any Extra Deck to its owner's field, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He Special Summons Battle Beast's "Gladial Beast Andabatae" (1000/2400) from his Extra Deck to his side of the field in Attack Position. Since there are two or more face-up "Gladial Beast" monsters on the field, Sanders activates the second effect of "Tamer Editor", allowing the controller of those monsters to destroy a monster on the field. Sanders tries to destroy "Scarlight", but Jack activates his face-down "Red Armor", as a "Red" monster is being targeted by a card effect, preventing "Red" monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Tamer Editor" attacks Yūya directly. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 7: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Pararhino" (500/???). He activates its effect, allowing him to negate an opponent's monster effects. Yūya chooses "Andabatae". Yūya activates the other effect of "Pararhino", which allows him to Special Summon a Entermate monster from his hand and make the targeted monster's ATK become the ATK of the "Entermate" monster. Yūya Special Summons "Entermate Gongcat" (100/100) in Defense Position ("Andabatae" 1000 → 100/2400). "Pararhino" attacks "Andabatae", but "Medallion of Gladial Beast" prevents "Andabatae" from being destroyed, but doubles the battle damage Battle Beast takes (BB 1100 → 300). As Battle Beast took battle damage involving a "Gladial Beast" monster he controls, he activates his face-down "Gladial Beast Assault Fort", destroying all non-"Gladial Beast" cards he controls, making all "Gladial Beast" Magic/Trap Cards he controls "Gladial Beast Fort", and placing a "Gladial Beast" monster from his Deck underneath each "Fort". "Pollice Verso" is destroyed and "Medallion" and "Virtus of Gladial Beast" become "Gladial Beast Forts". The effects of each "Fort" allows him to put a "Gladial Beast" monster from his Deck underneath them once per turn. He can return those cards to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage. During both players' turns, he may also prevent a "Gladial Beast" monster from being destroyed by card effect or battle. Turn 8: Battle Beast Battle Beast activates the effect of "Tamer Editor" to destroy "Tamer Editor" itself. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Jack Atlas Battle Beast Sanders Action Field Action Card Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3